A Shinobi in a Kunoichi's world
by WILLIAM11
Summary: Naruto is sent to a world where only women have chakra. With three gifts Rinnegan Sharingan and the tailed beast chakra that gives him the power of the sage of 6 paths
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Naruto in any way it belongs to its owner!_**

**_Plot:Naruto and Sasuke beat Madara after meeting the sage. To save Sasuke Naruto steps in front of him as Madara copes Kakashi Kumui. Since it is not Madara didn't _****_practice the Kamui is unlike others. His Kamui was not set to his own dimension. _****_The last thing Naruto saw was Madara being killed by Sasuke. Naruto was killed but Kami saved Naruto and gave him three gifts the Rinnegan, Sharingan(The moves for that one is Amaterasu Rai{Red lightning} and Susanoo) and finally keeps the chakra the tailed beasts give him so he can still use the Six Paths Sage technique.(As well as the nature transformation he gets from the beasts) Naruto woke up in a world where only _****_women can use Chakra._**

**_Also this is a _****_trail run there is a chance this might be a one shot_**

* * *

"Damn you Madara!" Naruto yelled as he felt he as being sent down a drain. "Damn you!" Saskue shouted as he stabbed Madara with a chakra rod he made sending a burst throughout it killing and him. _"Bull shit I die and I had no ramen for three months! I will never have it again!" _Naruto thought be for he completely blacked out. **"Those where his last thoughts what kind of child of prophecy is he?" **Said a voice that switched from manly to girlish with every word. **"Then again he is decadent of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ****that crazy huam.. wait what was he again?" **The voice asked no one wondering why the great sage was as well has his mother and brother, wait who the hell is his father! **"I will try to remember at another time." **The voice said sounding like a person with a bad case of ADHD.

* * *

**In a void**

**"Wake up little one." ** Came a voice without a speaker as Naruto felt like some one put sugar in his monster drink.(Full of energy) "Who are you and where am I?" Naruto yelled as he was looking around trying to find the source of the voice. **"You are in my void a world between the ****shinobi and Kunoichi world." **The voice said as two windows popped up one showing the elemental nations(Single continent) and a map with 7 smaller continent(Our world with out all the islands) "Why am I here and who are you?!" Naruto yelled as he looked around for the ever chaining voice. **"You are here because I decided to give you a new chance at life and whom am I, I am the being known as Kami-sama." **The voice said as a ball of pure white energy floated in front of Naruto. "Your god?" Naruto asked looking at the ball of power. **"Yes, What you expected me to look human?" **The hoy ball asked. "Well kinda." Naruto said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. **"Well I am not so once again kid do you want another chance at life?" **Kami asked sounding impatient. "Umm why am I getting tis chance Kami-sama?" Naruto asked curiously.

**"You had a hard life that I will ****ambit I had a small hand in doing so. But if you could save a million lives by destroying one wouldn't you?" **Kami asked Naruto who was looking sad but nodded yes. "So will I don't know be sent back in time different universe, reality?" Naruto asked thinking at all the crap he could be reborn into. **"You will be reborn into a different ****reality one where only women can use chakra do not worry you will still be male and have your power but as a sorry I will give you three gifts one the Rinnegan that you can turn on and off 2 an Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan with three moves to it the standard Amaterasu(Blaze release), Susanoo and a unique ability red lightnng named Rai(Bloody lightning release) as well as the chakra of the tailed beast tat they have given you." **Naruto felt the energy of nature return to him but he them starts feeling pain in his eye. "Agh agh agh! My eye they hurt." Naruto said in between the labored breathing as the blanket of passing out surrounded him.

* * *

_"What is going on?" _Naruto asked himself in thought as for some reason he could not speak. As he opened his eyes he saw his mother Kushina looking at him and something else lovingly but she was much larger. Almost as if she was giant or he was a baby. _"Ohh damn it no I will have to go through puberty again!" _Naruto mentally yelled until he heard a gurgle. He looked over and saw a baby version of him self but she had red hair, like his mother almost like he has a sister. _"Sweet I have a dear little sister or a big sister!" _Naruto mentally yelled once again wile crying from happiness. "Oh little Naru-chan what is wrong are you hungry but I just fed you, aww aren't you my chubby baby boy." Kushina baby talked to him making naruto wasn't to 1 hug him mother and 2 slap her for baby talking him.(I hate baby talking my family did it to me until I asked them to stop at age 4 it _really pisses me off) _He heard the door open to find his fath... _"Why dose my dad have tits!" _Naruto thought with wide baby eyes looking at his other mother. "Aww Mina-chan look here little naru-chan is really happy to see you." Kushina said as he held up Naruto to the fem minato wile laying his sitter on her lap.

Kushina then noticed the grim look. "Whats wrong Mina-chan?" Kushina asked her life partner.(Not sure how to put it without offending anyone) "Thy Kyuubi no Vixen was sighted less than 300 yards away. Kushina I know what I am asking is wrong but can I have Mito for a moment." Fem minato said looking grim at what she had to do. _"Wait Kurama is a girl to holy shit wait does that mean Ninib is a guy here?" _Naruto thought while wondering at the fact that in his home reality the only female buuji. "No Mina you will not turn our child into a jinjuriki. I want Mito to have a good Kunoichi life but even if you have to can't you seal some of it into Naru-chan." Kushina said while sadly looking into Nauto's eyes and Mito's sleeping face. _"Mnn live a life of a chakra entity and save my sister or let her be one."_ Naruto thought while thinking as he broke out of it as he heard his.. um second mother. "Kushi-chan you know we can't seal anything into Naruto men don't have enough capabilities in their chakra coils we have to seal it into Mito beside your grandmother Mito Uzumaki-Senju let the beast out before her death. We can retrieve it as well before another village takes it and declares war." Mina said as she looked sadly at her children.

"No I am her maternal mother you all not touch her!" Kushina yelled waking Mito up who started crying. "I am sorry Kushina but she will have you and Naruto to look after her." Mina said as she disappeared and knocked Kushina out taking Mito with her and Naruto with his sleeping mother. _"In this body I can't do a thing but even if it is the death of me I will protect my sister." _Naruto mentally praised himself as he fell asleep due to he is a new born.


	2. Chapter 2 The accursed baby talk

_**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form this is a Fanfiction made for the enjoyment of the readers. Naruto belongs to its respective owners.**_

_**Also due to a **_**_review there will be male ninja but they will be the type of ninja we thought about before Naruto. You know not the whole yell out my presence with a flashy attack kind._**

* * *

It has been 1 day since the Kyuubi no vixen attack on Konoha. We find our hero's mother Kushina Uzumaki on the hospital bed that her life partner(Wife, whatever you want don't really care but I don't want to fend anyone unless I want to) knocked her out on."Ughgghghg where am I, Where are my children!" Kushina yelled as her eye darted around the hospital room."Aghh mis Uzumaki thank goodness your awake!" A random nurse yelled as she ran out of the hallway and into the room. "Where are my children?!" Kushina yelled as she took hold of the nurse's outfit and pulled her down to eye level. While giving her the look that many could say is the mama bear look. "Th.. their in the council chambers I was sent to take you to them when you awoke." The nurse fearfully said looking at the door hoping she could get away. "Take me there NOW." Kushina said in a calm but in a stern tone. The nurse nods fearfully. As she gotten Kushina and wheeled her to the council chambers._"Don't worry Mito-Chan! Mommy will protect you and little Naru-Chan!" _Kushina thought with a grim determination as she saw how some of the jinjuriki are treated.

* * *

**In Konoha's council chambers**

"I say we have the demon killed now!" A pink haired women yelled with rage glaring at the red-haired baby in the third fire shadow's arm. "We are not killing her Harano-san! Besides do you want to deal with Kushina when she finds out about you killing her second born child?" Hiriko Sarutobi asked looking at the pink-haired women with destain. "Who cares about that foreigner lets kill her and her demon spawn!" The pinky yelled with so much anger that you could see the unbridled hate in her eyes as she glared at the two babies, if anyone took an actual look at the two they could see the boy glaring at the pinky._'Just try it Haruno bitch just try to hurt my sister and I will kill you!" _Naruto thought with rage.(He had no direct family and most times he met any they were on other sides) "Haruno-san you do know that your family came here less than six-years ago right you are also a foreigner." Said a bored looking Aburame clan head Shsibib Aburame. "Sh.. Please be quite Aburame-san nobody asked for your thoughts." An angry Haruno said while a bit of pink dusted her cheeks out of anger or embarrassment even that I don't know.

"Besides it is the mother that decided what we do with her and her brother." Hiriko said with annoyance trying to figure out how the pinky got on the council in the first place. "YEAH THAT IS MY DECISION BITCH!" Kushina yelled as she kicked the doors open while riding in a wheelchair. _"Yeah go Kaa-chan!" _Naruto thought with a chibi him dancing in his head. "Now, now Kushina you will wake the children if you yell." Hiriko said as she handed the two back to Kushina. "Aww mommy is sorry babies." Kushina said in a baby voice while looking at her children lovingly.(Yep Bipolar Kushina) "Uzuamki-san can I ask you something?" Asked the Hyuga clan head. "Hishsa we are friend we were on the same genin team call me Kushina." Kushina said with an annoyed tone. "Okay Uz Kushina-san but could I please use my Byakugan on your children?" Hishsa asked looking at the two. "Sure, but why I might ask?" Kushina said hoping that her friend did not think her baby girl was a demon.

"I just have a feeling now **Byakugan**!" She yelled as veins near her eyes bulged toy could see some bulge on the eye itself. "Well Hyuga-sama can you tell us that little demon has to die?" The pinky spoke hoping to kill baby red-head. "Be quite Haruno-san." Kushina and Hishisa said trying not to kill the pinky. "Mnn interesting Kushina your daughter has for tiny flares of kyuubi's chakra being added into her own but do not worry the seal looks like it is purifying it but what I m more interested in is your son he has abnormal chakra reserves for a male. Even his coils look flexible unlike others he should be able to use jutsu's like a women interesting." Hishisa said while looking at the boy._"Shit, shit,shit, shit, SHIT! Please take it as me being the son of a jinjuriki!" _Naruto yelled in his mind. "Really mnn that is interesting. Kushina I hate to ask this but could you give us your son for some experiments?" Hiriko said as she looked at the child. "Hell no old women! Your sounding like Oruchi!" Kushina yelled pointing at the women. "Sorry Kushina-san you may go." Hiriko said releasing that she was sounding like her ex student.

* * *

**At the Namikaze home**

"Aww mommy is so proud of Naru-chan! You might one of the first males to do jutsu!" Kushina said gushing over Naruto as he was trying to sleep cuddled with his baby sister or older sister he was still not sure. _"I know I was happy at first but now I am all kinds of angry.. and sleepy."_ Naruto said as he fell asleep. "Aww goodnight babes mommy just has to go put of security seals, don't worry I'll have a shadow clone to watch you." Kushina said as she made a seal-less shadow clone.(This is not bad parenting I am guessing since she has special chakra her non-elemental jutsu are some what different form norm so more durable shadow clones) As she left her shadow clone took over her her gushing. _"Make it end! What have I done God huhh. What have I done?"_ Naruto mentally yelled as he cried. "Aww Naru-chan are you okay?" Kushina-clone asked looking over her son then her doughtier seeing if she was hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form it belongs to its owners Masash Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Shueisha Inc, Studio Pierrot and Tv Tokyo. Each owns a piece of the franchise and I am NOT making any money on this what so ever._**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

Stuff people read

**"Jutsu/Chakra entity speech"**

* * *

It has been 8 years since Naruto and Mito were born. They have had a normal childhood because Kushina convinced the third to not let out what happened to the Kyuubi. But in return they had to drop the Namikaze name at first Kushina refused and punched the older women in the face. Which for some reason was forgiving. But after a week Kushina realized that Iwa was still angry over the third great Kunoichi war. So to make sure nothing came to assassinate her children she released the Namikaze name as well as 1-4 of the clan account. She was able to take the jutsu's from the vault and scrub away the seals made by herself and her deceased lover have made. As the time they started training she checked their chakra amount they bother had incredible amount due to the fact that one Mito was a Jinchuriki as well as a child of one. That was the way they bought why Naruto had the ability to use chakra like a kunoichi. Thankfully for Naruto there has never been a male child of a jinchuriki. After some prodding from the third they did some tests on Naruto to find that he can be placed with the female class.(They separate the class by gender because Guy are used for information gathering and D rank missions everything else is for females) So they were both sent there, due to his gender Naruto was bullied by most academy students. The two are now in their third year while Naruto was in the middle of the class shocking most while Mito was the dead-last due to the fact that she acted like Naruto did at that age in his first life. "Come on Mito-imōto(Little sister) we are already late for school!" Naruto shouted as he was waiting by the door as his red-headed sister.

"Hold on Naruto-nii let me finish my morning ramen!" Mito yelled from the dining room.(Aka the kitchen) "Mito what would mom say if she saw you eating ramen for breakfast!" Naruto yelled as his sister in a 'hurry up' kind of way. "She would say I am a genius for doing it." Mito said as she slurped the last of the ramen. "No she wouldn't beside she will be back in 2 days so you better get used to cereal again." Naruto said refuting to the fact that she went out on a mission to try to rekindle her skills that dulled in raising her children. "Aww crap I will haft to say goodbye to my morning ramen." She said sadly as she finished it. "Come on we are late. So come on." Naruto said as a red blur appeared right next to him. "I'm going I'm going no need to get your boxers in a twist nii-san." Mito said as she opened the door and ran to the academy. "Was I that bad when I was a kid?" Naruto asked nobody as he closed the door and ran to catch up with his sister. "Naruto Mito your late!" Iruin Urumo the chunin academy teacher yelled. "Sorry sensei! Naruto made me stay due to his ramen addiction." Mito said with a crap-eating grin. "Bull crap." Iruin said as she saw that out of the Uzumaki family Naruto was the least ramen addicted.(Kushina=20 Mito=19 Naruto=12 bowls of ramen they consider a meal) "All right sensei I held us up." Mito said with a sigh at the fact she was caught.

"Mito-san you shouldn't blame your brother." Iruin said as she shock her head. "hai sensei! Come on nii-san let's get to our seats." Mito said as she grabbed naruto's hand and dragged him to their desk. "Okay class today we are going over the the leafs hero from the last great ninja war Minata Namikaze." Iruin said as the slid projector showed a image of a somewhat tall blonde women with a tight mesh shirt holding her legendary sucker level breasts and a white coat hiding her nipples.(Like Anko's jacket) Aa the young Kunoichi thinking about how the blonde male in the room looked like a young male version of her, while the boy in question was thinking along the lines of... _"Holly damn my mothers are so sexy! Wait stop naruto do not go on this train of thought. Wait our Uzumaki bodys negate inbreeding so if I play my cards right I can have some fun with Kaa-San and Mito!" _Naruto thought with a inward preverted giggle. Hey one dose not go on a three year trip with a super pervert without being corrupted and hey he did love red heads.

"She created two special jutsu's the spiraling sphere and recreated the seconds fling thunder god jutsu. With that she was labeled the fasted living being. It was said that her speed was greater than the current Raikage. She died in the Kyuubi attack some how found a way to kill the immortal beast." Iruin said remembering that day. "Well we are also covering what little we know of the great sage. From what we have gathered she had the legendary Rinnegan. Also created most of the jutsu we have today. That is it for today you may go home." Iruin said as the young girls ran outof the room as the Uzumaki twins were walking home. "Hey nii-san do you think the sage is real?" Mito asked not really caring. "I believe so Mito but maybe not." Naruto said knowing that the sage was real. "Guess your right nii-san. Hey race you back home!" Mito yelled running to their home. "Your on Mito!" Naruto shouted as he went in a full sprint.

* * *

Done also I am with my old man for a while so no updates will be released for the next few weeks. Also my next chapter will have my first lemon so get ready for sex-starved Kushina!


	4. Chapter 4

_**It is **_**_finally here my porn.. I mean lemon chapter my chapter with lemon also an incest one... do not hate I straight up told you last chapter and a lot of people favorited this after. So yep Sex-deprived KushinaXNaruto!_**

**_I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. _**

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

**"Jutsu"**

(Jutsu translation and what it does)

Also I do not agree to the child soldiers so they moved the graduating date up to 14 so nope not child porn! Teen porn it is a little better. Also I released while writing this I am NOT GOOD AT IT so do not think there will be more unless I tell you.

* * *

It is the last day of the academy for Naruto and Mito. Over the last few years they have made some friends and lost some. Like Kibis Inuzuka, Shikua Nara and Hinata Hyuga as for losing a friend Saike Uchiha became as most would say Bitch-Queen after her clan was massacred by her older brother.{I love Itachi so I will not be messing with him} He somehow unlocked his Sharingan second only male to ever do like Madara Uchiha has managed to do. The twins are now asleep with exhaustion for two different reasons Mito for training too much and Naruto lets say he has had a 'nice' night. He also made great progress with his gifts He already gained the eternal sharingan and he control of his sage of six paths mode has gotten better but made very little progress with his Rinnegan.

"Mnnn morning mom." Naruto said as he awoke next to an extravagant red-haired women. "Morning Naru-koi." She said as she felt his morning wood rub against her as she stretched. "My my such a naughty boy you have become. Then again that must be my fault." Kushina said thinking about how she started her love-making with her first-born. "Yes it is Kaa-san. Totally on your fault." Naruto said lying thinking of Jiraiya whom had turned him to the dark-side after he hit puberty. _"I can't believe it has been a few months since we started this." _Kushina thought remembering it like it was yesterday. He 'caught' her masturbating and they had some fun.

* * *

_**{Flash back Lemon here if you are not able or wanting due to something wait until the next bar to start.)**_

"Hey Kaa-san I am home!" Naruto yelled as got in the house as his sister was with her friend Shisho Hermaco{Never will be mentioned again} so he would be all alone for tonight with Kushina. "Ohhh Naruto fuck me harder." Naruto sensitive hearing pick up a moan coming from is mothers room. _"Must resist hot piece of ass that is my mother." _Naruto thought as he linseed to more of her moaning as his walls were crumbling. _"Fuck it!" _Naruto mentally yelled as he celebrated up to his mother door opening it slightly. Only to see his maternal mother Kushina on her bed naked as the day she was born holding on to her E cup breast's with one hand and the other alliterating between stroking her soaked pussy and playing with her clit. "Ohh Naruto fuck me deep and hard make me feel like a women again!"

Kushina moaned speeding up her master-bating making Naruto hard. "Okay Kushina." Naruto said opening the door showing that Naruto was watching her. "Ohh so you finally came out Naru." Kushina said knowing that he was already there. "M... mom you knew I was here?" Naruto asked his mother blushing a storm at being caught. "I was a ninja to dear." Kushina said rolling her eyes. "Ohhh. Why didn't you tell me to go away." Naruto said with a blush as he scratched his cheek.

"So it is your birthday tomorrow the Uzumaki clan tradition states it is my job to 'help' you lose your virginity." Kushina said stressing the word help in a purr-like way. "What really?" Naruto asked hoping it to be true. "Yep and lose those pants." Kushina said in a lustful tone. "O..Okay!" Naruto shouted as he fumbled to unbuckle his belt. Here let me help you." Kushina said as she crawled over to him. As she unbuckled his pants she noticed a rather large bump in his pants. _"Holy crap that's as twice as big as Mina's when she used that dick girl no jutsu hope he will fit." _Kushina thought with a small blush. "Let's get started Naru-koi." She said as she pulled down Naruto's pants only to get a dick slap to the face. _"Holy shit he's 9 inches." _Kushina thought with a dazed face. "Mom are you alright?" Naruto asked looking at his MILF. "I'm okay honey but let's have some fun before we get to it." Kushina said as she started stroking him off. "Mnnnnnoooooo." Naruto moaned in pleasure.

"You like this baby you like your Kaa-san stroking you off." Kushina said as she felt him getting a bit harder. "Ahhhhh my baby like dirty talk does he? Ahhhh" Kushina said as Naruto started to feel her tight ass. "You like to have your ass played with don't you?" Naruto asked as he moved his hand down to her damp slit. "YYYEEEESSSS keep playing with my tight little ass." Kushina moaned because she loved having her ass played with. "Wow Kaa-chan is so naughty." Naruto said as he started trusting his fingers in and out of her wet slit. "Enough of this I want to know how you taste." Kushina said as she moved down kneeling in front of Naruto jacking him off once again as she got closer she could smell some musk that drives The Uzumaki women wild. She couldn't hold it any more she pushed out her tung and started licking the under of his cock.

"That's so good Kaa-chan!" Naruto moaned out as Kushina started to twirl her tung around his cock's head. "OOOHHHH Kami you are so good at this." Naruto moaned even louder duet that Kushina started to bob her head sucking his cock.

It continued on like that for the next 30 minutes until Naruto blown his load. Kushina opened her mouth and showed Naruto his seed as she played with it with her tung. Making Naruto's cock once again. _"He lasted longer that I __thought Mina only lasted 19 minutes and his sperm his tastier kinda like salt ramen." _Kushina thought as she swallowed her sons seed. "Naruto enough of this forplay let's get down to it." Kushina said as she got up and pushed Naruto to lay on the bed as she got over him. "Naruto this day is the day you become a man." Kushina said as she opened her pussy moving the folds out-of-the-way so She could get him in faster. Kushina started by rubbing his cock against her soaking slit to get it wet. 'MOOOOAAA" Kushina moaned as Naruto's cock started going in. "Kaa-san your pussy is so good." Naruto moaned as his cock was now all the way in.

"Ohhh baby your so big." Kushina moaned as naruto did the same but whatever he was saying was not even words. As Kushina started to go up and down Naruto grabbed her right bountiful breast. Once it was in front of his face he started to suck and lick her breast like he did as an infant. "Ohhh yeah suck my nipple Dattebane!" Kushina yelled out as she came on his cock. "Kaa-chan is feels so good I can't hold it!" Naruto yelled as Kushina felt his cock grow. "Yes let out your seed into my womb! Paint my pussy white! MAKE ME YOUR CUM DUMP!" Kushina yelled as Naruto let out his sperm into her tight slit. "Huh huh huh That was great Kaa-chan." Naruto moaned as he pulled out letting some excess seed spill out. "Yeah it was. We are SO doing this more." Kushina said as she fell asleep due to slight exhaustion. "Yeah Kaa-chan your now my cum dump." Naruto said before he fell asleep in each others embrace.

* * *

_**Lemon over those who want to read can come back now**_

"Hey Kaa-chan think we can go one more round?" Naruto asked hoping for a yes. "No Naruto you need to get to the academy with Mito now or you will be late for graduation." Kushina said as she pushed Naruto off herself. "Okay Kaa-chan later." Naruto said as he got off the bed and went to the door. "Have a nice day Naruto! Also tell Mito the same!" Kushina said as she could not due to her sore lower lips. "Okay Kaa-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran down stairs to his room got dressed woke is sister and left for school. As they got their they saw most were already there. "Nii-kun I see a two seats free over there." Mito said as she pointed to the empty table on the right second row back. "Okay lets go imōto." Naruto said as they walked up and sat down. "Hey imōto wake me up when the tests starts." Naruto said as he got comfy and took a nap.

NII-SAN! Wake up!" Mito yelled in Naruto ear loud enough to wake the dead."AGHHH my ear sweet kami that hurts!" Naruto yelled as he was holding his ear in pain. "MITO why did yu wake me up like that?" Naruto asked now since the pain in his ear subsided. "YES you wouldn't wake up now it's time for the tests." Mito said as they saw the academy teachers pass out a few tests.{Skipping that} "Okay time for the ninjutsu portion. So first...{Skiping to Mito then Naruto} "Mito Uzumaki please come down here to do the academy three." Said the academy teacher as Mito did all three without problem. As so fort until naruto's name came he lost interest. "Naruto Uzumaki come down here and do the three academy jutsu. Once Naruto did he was given a konoha headband and went home with his sister to enjoy some time with his mother.


End file.
